


A Bubble Bath Surprise

by thewalkingkylo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead, Bubbles - Freeform, Multi, Negan - Freeform, Other, Singing, angry four-year-odl, bubble baths, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Negan gets home from work late and his wife is bathing their daughter, they decide to tell her the good news, but she doesn’t take it well.





	A Bubble Bath Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and pasted from my tumblr account: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

The music wafted into the room, each word I knew so well as I sang it to my four-year-old. She watched me with admiration, splashing the cotton candy scented bubbles when the chorus came. I’d never felt more happier than in this moment, the only thing that was missing was Negan.

He was supposed to be home from work this afternoon, but had to stay late. Something about an emergency meeting with the Saviors.

Today was the day we were going to tell our little girl, Kennedy, that she’s going to be a big sister. But unfortunately that would have to wait, as Negan was held up.

I was leaning over the tub, making my daughters hair form into a mohawk. I giggled and leaned back, wishing I had my camera handy.

Kennedy pouted, “Mommy, I don’t like when you make fun of me,” she said, mispronouncing some of the words.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” I tipped her head back, singing, “Well I heard Mister Young sing about her.”

I poured the water on her head, watching the suds wash down the drain. “Well I heard ole Neil put her down.”

“Come on, Kenn, sing with me!” I encouraged. “Well, I hope Neil Young will remember.”

I tapped the tip of her nose, making her giggle. “A southern man don’t need him around anyhow.”

I rocked my body side to side, swaying softly, letting the words flow from me.

“Sweet home Alabama,” I winked to her, “where the skies are so blue.”

I pinched my nose and brought my hand above my head before swaying side to side and down. Kennedy laughed, “Mommy you’re so silly!”

I giggled with her before finishing the verse, “Lord, I’m coming home to you, here I come.”

I poured warm water over Kennedy’s shoulders, watching her shutter and squirm. I continued singing, “In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor, boo-hoo-hoo.”

“Very nice, ladies,” his smooth, gruff voice filled my ears. I spun around and my eyes met Negan’s as he stood there, leaning against the door frame with an eyebrow cocked and a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

“Negan, you scared me,” I said standing to my feet. I ran to him and wrapped my wet, bubble-dripping hands around his neck and kissed him like I hadn’t seen him in months.

“Woah, baby. Jesus.” He laughed and walked over to Kennedy, kneeling down beside the tub.

“How was your day, Princess? Did ya give mumma a hard time?” He kissed her forehead, waiting for her response.

“Mhm, I did Daddy!” She said cheerfully.

“That’s my girl!”

I knelt down beside Negan, he wrapped an arm around my hip and pulled me close to him, kissing my temple softly. His kisses trailed down till his lips hovered beside my ear, causing chills to roll down my spine.

“Want to tell her now?” he questioned, ever so softly.

I nodded in response and Negan placed a hand on my lower stomach, the bump just barely noticeable.

“Princess?” Negan pulled her attention away from her toys.

“Yes, Daddy?” Her soft voice asked.

“Mommy and Daddy, have something to talk to you about,” Negan said, hesitantly. Both Negan and I were hesitant to tell her, she was the baby and both a momma’ s girl and a daddy’s girl. Spoiled rotten.

Her bottom lip pouted and her eyes started to blink heavily and well up, “Di- did I do something bad?”

Negan rubbed her soft back, in attempt to calm her. “No Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Then what?” she sassed her father. I laughed, trying to contain myself. Negan warned me with a glare.

“You’re going to be a big sister!” Negan said cheerfully.

Kennedy’s jaw clenched and her eyebrows creased, her tiny little hands balled up and she punched Negan. Before Negan could have any time to react, Kennedy was splashing water around and throwing toys. She screamed and cried in a tantrum, going on about how she doesn’t want to be a big sister.

I picked her up out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. She was crying and she instantly clinged to me.

“Why don’t you want a little brother or sister, Kennedy?” I asked in a calm voice, looking over at Negan, who’s face was bright red and looked very annoyed. He was covered in soapy bubbles and water.

“Because, I’m Daddy’s princess and your angel! If you have another baby you’ll just forget about me!” She yelled, tears still pouring down her face. She pointed at Negan and yelled, “This is your fault! I’M YOUR ONLY BABY!”

Negan was utterly shocked, as his face said it all. “No baby, Daddy and Mommy won’t forget about you ever. We promise. You’ll always be my princess.”

Kennedy sniffled and looked up at me, “You promise?”

“I do, baby girl. I promise.”

I stood to my feet with Kennedy still in my arms and walked out of the bathroom, Negan trailing behind me. I took her into her room to get her pajamas on for bed.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” she asked, so innocently.

“No wa-” Negan started, but was cut off. “Of course, Princess.” I picked her up and walked out of her room and into ours, I pulled the covers down and laid her on my side.

Negan moved around the room, getting clean and dry clothes to wear to bed while I did the same. Once we were all changed and ready for bed, Negan went to go get a glass of water for me. I crawled into bed, laying in the middle and cuddling up to my daughter.

Negan came back into the room and put the water on the nightstand and got into bed, he laid down behind me and wrapped a protective hand around me and his little girl.

He kissed my shoulder, before turning the lamp off beside him. I turned and kissed his warm soft lips before whispering, “Goodnight, hun, I love you.”


End file.
